supertedfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperTed's dream transcript
NARRATOR: Floating peacefully in the dark reaches of the cosmos is a space station. Inside it, a very special teddy bear is fast asleep. (SuperTed is sleeping. Suddenly, he becomes frantic.) SUPERTED: No, no! No, don't come near me, Texas Pete! Go away! (He awakens, realising he was only having a dream.) Oh, persuading prunes! I must've been dreaming. What's that noise? Oh this would happen just when I was trying to get some sleep. Well, it's not a generator. It's coming from further down the coridor. Somewhere near here. Oh, Spotty, what are you doing? SPOTTYMAN: Oh thank goodness you've come, Superted! I've locked myself out! It's freezing out here! Please open the door! SUPERTED: Really, Spotty, I wish you'd take more care. You never seem to do anything right. SPOTTYMAN: But the door got trapped. We always make mistakes, Superted. SUPERTED: Yes, but you make more than anyone else and it's always me that has to help out. SPOTTYMAN: That's not true. I always try to help you. Where would you be without me? SUPERTED: Oh, I don't know. Maybe I am a bit too hard on him. Where would I be without Spotty? Still in the toy factory, I suppose. Oh, I know what happens now. All I've got to do is sit there and wait for the spotty rocket. That's funny. If that doesn't sound like Spotty... TEXAS PETE: What's that? A teddy bear! Yuck! Goodness knows my bady boy might have abit of fun pushing it around. Your ears ain't too hot. But you are really bad. I think I'll call you Superted. SKELETON: Goochy goochy goo! Who's a lovely little baby bear? BULK: Ah baby baby! Friend! SKELETON: Oh shut up and here's your rattle. BULK: Yes, yes, yes, I love this one. And this one's good and... SKELETON: Oh look, bulky boo. Your teddy bear. BULK: Ahhhh! Hey mom. What is it bulky boo? Is that my rattle, mom? SKELETON: But it's not supposed to be a rattle darling. It's a teddy bear. Oh, oh for heavens sake, stop crying. BULK: Oh, but mom, this is my rattle! TEXAS PETE AND SKELETON: Ahh! (They both duck. 'SuperTed is launched into the air, crying out in despair. He is beaten by two old ladies and is then tossed and thrown by some cows. He swims in the trough of a horse. The horse angrily picks him up and throws him into a saloon. He slides along the bar, gets his head covered in beer foam and is mistaken for a mug of beer by a cowboy. The cowboy blows the foam off and to his fury, sees SuperTed. The teddy bear is thrown out of the saloon and Tex picks hi'm up and gives him back to Bulk.) Now look I didn't just... Well, if it isn't my rattle! Well how lovely. Playing like that, I feel so proud to think that he's really ours. Look at him with that clock. Oh look. If he knows how to find out how it works... Oh, he's turning everything to pieces. That poor doll. Bubbling blumange! It's me next so what can I do? I don't stand a chance against the fat monster. Well, yes. I know, I'll... I'll say my secret magic word. What's this? It's not working. I'll try again. No! No! Ohhhhh! Spotty, help! Help, Spotty, Help! SuperTed! What's the matter? You're ripping the bedclothes! Are you all right? Bu... Bulk's going to tear me to pieces! You didn't come to the toy factory! And Mother Nature didn't give me any special powers! My secret magic word doesn't work! Oh don't be silly. Of course it does. Look. You pulled your pillows filling to swifts. You've been having a bad dream. I'm sorry I got out of bed, Spotty. Well, that's what friends are for. And I'm sorry I said those things. I can't go without you really. Don't worry about it, Superted. You go back to sleep. Yes, goodnight, Spotty. And Spotty. Yes? Thank you. Oh I'm so glad Superted isn't angry with me anymore. I don't feel like going straight to bed. I think I'll go out and look at the stars. Oh the universe is so beautiful with all those millions of stars. Oh no! It's jammed again! SuperTed! Wake up! I've locked myself out! SuperTed! SUPERTED!!!!!!!